


Accidental Cuddling

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [26]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: They share a tent off-world.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Accidental Cuddling

He wakes up to a warm weight pressed against his side and puffs of breath tickling his ear.

It takes a moment to clear the fog in his brain.

Off-world. On a mission. Sharing a tent with his Major.

He’s wide awake now.

During the night, she rolled over in her sleeping bag and snuggled into him.

It’s not the first time it happened. He won’t tell her, as always.

He savors the forbidden moment a little longer before he disentangles himself and gets up.

With one last glance at her smiling and peacefully sleeping form, he leaves the tent.


End file.
